Construyendo tus Fantasías
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un minific de Albert Constructor, imagen de ALSS Luisy y realizado para el reto fic de las profesiones de Albert, esperando sea de su agrado...


**GF2014/ALSS/ Profesiones de Albert/ Mayra Exitosa/Minific**

 **Constructor**

 **Construyendo tus fantasías**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Albert serio y con enfado llevaba un par de ventanas para el edificio que se entregaría en un par de meses, todo su cuerpo sudado, cansado y agotado por el trabajo, ya que le fallaron algunos empleados, tomo su lugar… cuando llego ella, la mujer más hermosa, vestida en jeans, playera y un chaleco protector abierto, no era esperada esa mañana, sin embargo al verla con sus ojos de angustia y preocupación por el trabajo que le estaban solicitando era seguro que no era nada bueno.

Candy era la arquitecta del edificio que estaban terminando y dos más que estaban a la par del primero al tener éxito el complejo industrial donde se instalarían oficinas de corporativos importantes.

Ambos llevaban tiempo trabajando juntos, casi desde los comienzos de Candy quien con su visión por la ecología y el buen uso de los avances tecnológicos, ponía los paneles protectores y confiables para que la estructura de los edificios mayores a 25 pisos tuviera la solidez y el nombre de la constructora para la que ella representaba.

\- Buenos días Arquitecta. Alzo la vista al verla entrar y notar que venía preocupada.

\- ¡Albert! Candy se quedo viendo a su compañero el Ingeniero Andrew que ya no portaba la camisa y lucía unos fuertes brazos, las marcas de su abdomen en la camiseta de tirantes, ese jeans bastante ajustado en las piernas y los glúteos, que se quedo literalmente con los labios sueltos.

Albert por su parte, noto como Candy lo miraba desconociéndolo, el siempre estaba arreglado cuando ella venía, su mejor camisa, sus ropas pulcras, pero esta vez y por la prisa de terminar y poner el ejemplo de un trabajo entregado en tiempo y forma, había quedado en fachas. Sin embargo al ver que Candy se sonrojó frente a sus ojos, todo cambio.

Por primera vez en tanto tiempo de conocerla, ella lo estaba viendo con distintos ojos, no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa discreta al ver como ella quiso recomponerse frente a él, tomando su cabello nerviosa colocándolo tras su oreja, al sentirse atraída.

-Candy ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Yo… yo… si estoy bien. Bajo su rostro al sentirse apenada por la atracción que sintió en ese instante por su compañero. Nerviosa sacó un pañuelo limpiándose la frente y tomo un trozo de cartón en cuanto dio un par de pasos, para usarlo como abanico, ante un calor repentino que tuvo en ese momento.

Albert suspiró y apretó los labios guardando una sonrisa, al parecer no le era indiferente después de todo.

\- Candy te noto preocupada, por eso te pregunto, sé que no estás bien y te conozco, me estas ocultando algo.

\- Albert nosotros… digo la empresa… perdón, tienes razón estoy preocupada. Candy bajaba la vista nerviosa, al ver a Albert entrar en la oficina provisional donde estaban los planos del edificio, tomó un plano para dejar de ver a su compañero, levantando el plano para cubrirse, estaba tan ruborizada que apretaba los ojos y contenía la respiración tratando de controlar ese repentino calor que sentía.

\- Vamos Candy, entre nosotros no hay secretos, dime que es lo que te preocupa, tal vez pueda intervenir y apoyarte.

Candy guardo una sonrisa al escucharlo, claro que ya había intervenido en sus nervios, porque su preocupación desapareció en cuanto lo vio, ella le iba a contestar, bajo el plano y vio de espaldas a Albert quitando la camisa de tirantes que lo cubría levemente. No pudo evitar sorprenderse. Ella quedo con la boca abierta viéndolo de espaldas, mientras este tomaba una camisa de un gancho, para ponérsela encima. Candy soltaba el plano y este cayó al suelo, haciendo que Albert girara para darse cuenta que ella lo estaba volviendo a admirar, quiso reír porque Candy era completamente transparente, no podía ocultar esta vez, que no le era para nada indiferente.

Este sonrió, sin abrocharse la camisa, se acercó levantó el plano poniéndolo en una de las mesas de la oficina, se acercó hasta ella, le tomo ambas manos y le dijo

\- Candy no tienes que mentirme, se que algo te incomoda, tus ojos me dicen que algo te está preocupando. Candy trato de cerrar la boca y mojarse los labios al sentir una leve resequedad en la garganta. Apretó los ojos y sin verlo respondió

\- Albert, estamos contratados para terminar este edificio, pero los otros dos no, sin embargo el trabajo que realizamos en este ha sido el mejor desde sus cimientos y quieren que este represente a los otros dos edificios que se van a construir… solo que… quieren que baje 40% menos en gastos de materiales, ¿Ahora comprendes mi preocupación?

Albert la veía y sonreía al ver como ella cerraba los ojos para no verlo y no ponerse nerviosa, este soltó una mano y tomo su mentón, obligándola a que lo viera.

\- Candy en cuanto sepan que no lo aprobamos ellos tendrán que notar el cambio de calidad y por lo tanto no venderán los otros edificios.

\- Albert a ellos lo único que les importa es ganar dinero, bajar el costo de inversión es poner la materia prima más baja del mercado y sabes bien que las bases deben ser fuertes y de calidad.

\- Ninguna constructora aceptará hacer un trabajo de esa índole Candy, piensa que este edificio que todavía no entregamos, fue visitado diariamente por los futuros inversionistas, gracias a la calidad y el prestigio que tenemos, fue que se vendió por completo.

\- Crees que si no acepto sus condiciones, ellos reconsideraran y pondrán el material adecuado con el costo real.

\- Creo que nadie en todo Chicago, aceptará hacer un edificio con materiales de baja calidad, ellos solo te están probando, porque quieren bajar los costos y ganar más con menor inversión.

\- ¡Albert! Gracias. No aceptaré la propuesta, prefiero no construir los otros edificios a mermar la calidad de ellos con nuestra participación.

\- Lo ves, un simple no, es suficiente… Pero ahora tendrás que aceptar cenar esta noche conmigo.

\- ¿Contigo? ¿Esta noche?

\- Si. Albert guardaba una sonrisa discreta al ver lo nerviosa que se ponía de nuevo

\- ¿Estás hablando de una cita? Preguntaba Candy con incredulidad.

\- Si. ¿A qué hora paso por ti?

\- Te parece bien a las 8:00pm

\- Perfecto.

Albert la vio salir de la oficina improvisada que tenían a un costado del edificio, mientras este se abrochaba la camisa, la veía irse con una sonrisa en su rostro, los hombres que estaban en el segundo piso, se burlaban de Albert al verlo abrochándose, pensando que algo había pasado entre él y la Arquitecta. Este los vio y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, al saber lo que estaban pensando los trabajadores.

Candy llevaba el pedazo de cartón abanicando su rostro hasta subir a la camioneta en la que se marchaba. Haciendo que los trabajadores sonrieran con picardía, al pensar que el Ingeniero había hecho de las suyas en esa pequeña oficina.

Por la noche Albert llegaba a su casa, ella lo esperaba salieron a cenar, tanto tiempo trabajando y conocerse, no se había dado la oportunidad de salir…La cena se convirtió en una hermosa velada, baile y deseos de que no terminara.

Semanas después entregaban el edificio. Candy no aceptaba las condiciones de bajar en materiales, los futuros inversionistas pusieron la condición de que fuera la misma calidad y constructora quienes se encargaran de los nuevos edificios, de no ser así, no invertirían en ellos.

Candy vio a Albert, este se acercó a ella en señal de apoyo. Candy se recargo su espalda en su pecho él le había dado una simple respuesta, pero el apoyo que ella sentía no se equivalía en nada a una simple decisión, sino al apoyo completo del hombre que hizo que valiera la pena defender sus ideales con honestidad, en la construcción siempre son notorios la calidad y el prestigio.

En la azotea del tercer edificio que al día siguiente entregarían formalmente, una pequeña mesa con velas protegidas con tubos de vidrio para que no se apagaran, flores en rededor, una cena para dos, la música de un saxofón amenizaba el ambiente, mientras Albert abrazaba a Candy bailando a la luz de las velas y con la presencia de la luna llena como testigo, bajo una rodilla y le propuso matrimonio.

Candy emocionada lo abrazaba cayendo encima de él, Albert no escuchaba su respuesta,

\- Candy, no me has respondido.

\- Por supuesto que si, si, si, si.

Albert la abrazo, le colocó su anillo y tomo sus piernas elevándola en sus brazos, para después detenerse poniéndola frente a él, con ambas manos tomo su rostro acerco sus labios en un beso tierno cargado de amor y anhelos.

 **FIN**


End file.
